A Rogue's Heart
by Mystic Demoness
Summary: Rogue leaves Xavier's mansion to find herself only to be kidnapped by Alastair and Lilith. She is rescued by Castiel and the brothers. This journey will help her discover something she thought lost;family. Will Rogue's heart start to reawaken and will she break through Cass's defenses and teach him love.


Rogue is a mutant with the ability to drain a living being's essence upon physical contact, giving them a biophysical shock while synthesizing into her body their physical skills, memories, personality traits, and superhuman matrices to a varying degree. Prolonged physical touch could be lethal to whomever she her time without powers, Rogue has proven that she is a very capable and agile hand to hand are limitations as to how much power she can absorb. Extremely powerful individuals like Magneto can remain conscious after Rogue uses her power on them, and even retain a degree of their power that Rogue was unable to siphon.  
Abilities: Permanently stored Ms. Marvel's power template, which gives her flight, superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, durability, and a seventh sense that allows her to react instinctively to danger, to anticipate her opponents moves, and target in on specified objects.•Contact with an alien shape-shifting Skrull has upgraded Rogue to a point that she can recall, at will past templates that she has absorbed in order to reactivate any power she has taken on in the past, which allows her to "feel out" the minds of her former imprints, sensing whether they are alive or dead and re-experiencing events from their perspective.  
Characteristics Height: 5 ft. 8 in.  
Weight: 120 lbs (55kg)  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Brown with white streaks  
Strength level: Superhuman Class 50  
Flight speed: Subsonic (the above info all comes from the site comicvine) Important Notes:  
1. I have taken the version of Rogue that I have been a fan of since the old animated series. I therefore am for the purposes of this fic disregarding all other versions.  
2. Though I am a fan of Romy or Rott this is not the pairing for my story. This is a crossover with Supernatural.  
3. The pairing is Castiel/Rogue. I have had this pairing in mind for a while. I just think these two lonely souls could in fact bring each other a lot of comfort.  
Prologue  
'I am my powers and the good they can do for my friends and the whole world. I reckon maybe I can live with that after all,' Rogue sighed as the words rang in her head. She knew she had made the right choice in keeping her powers but it did not make it easier to bare. This was especially true as she observed Jean and Scott embracing. Her heart ached knowing she was denied the simple joy of a kiss, or the touch of a lover's bare skin. She excused herself to her room suddenly not in the mood for movie night. No sooner had she settled into her chair with her legs folded beneath her and a book in hand did a knock sound on her door. She sighed knowing it was Jean.  
"Come in," she said softly.  
Jean entered the room closing the door behind her and taking a seat across from her. Rogue sighed knowing it was a good time to tell her what she decided.  
"Jean I think I need some time to find myself so I am going to be leaving."  
"I understand just remember we are your friends and this is a place you can always call home," Jean replied.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
They hugged and then talked for a while. Rogue didn't know where she was headed but she knew she was ready to start a new chapter in her life. Especially since Gambit had found himself a girl he could actually be with in every sense of the word. She had been happy for him but it still hurt that he had given up on her. She packed and curled up in her bed crying herself into a fitful sleep. She woke feeling scarcely rested and stumbled to the bathroom. She showered and got dressed in a pair of white, leather pants; which clung to her legs and flared slightly from the knee. A black tank shirt which displayed her ample cleavage. She completed the outfit with a navy blue leather jacket which was skin tight. She slipped a pair of skin tight navy blue gloves into the coat pocket. She grabbed her duffelbag and left after a round of tearful goodbyes and a breakfast. She took to the skies finding the motion soothing as the wind whipped her long hair around. She had lost track of the distance she had swooped, dove and ascended feeling lighter than she had in a while which is probably why her seventh sense didn't notice the danger until it was too late. She felt something impact her and the next sensation was of the ground meeting her back and started to dig herself out of the crater. She made it to her feet only to notice she was surrounded. There were a dozen strange beings she had never encountered before. They all had coal black eyes and their hideous visages overshadowed the humans they seemed to be wearing.  
"Careful Alistair we need her alive," thewoman scolded.  
"Y'all wanna tussle well heck lets tussle," Rogue challenged; throwing the ruined remnants of her jacket to the ground.  
She punched the nearest man sending him through a nearby brick wall; unconscious. The others quickly attempted to jump her at once. However, this proved useless as she threw them off her. Then she took them down with a few well placed kicks and punches. She rolled her shoulders and faced the remaining woman and this Alastair.  
"Tsk Tsk good help is so hard to find these days Ali," the woman purred.  
She lifted her hand and Rogue smashed into a brick wall. However, to their surprise she began to fight against the force and was inching off the wall. The blonde growled and appeared in front of her. She punched Rogue in the face and roughly grabbed a handful of her hair. Rogue spit the blood from her now split lip in the blonde's face and smirked defiantly.  
"Be a good little mutant freak I guarentee you won't enjoy my wrath,"the woman said; her once human eyes a milky white.  
"Ya don't scare me sugah. You're one to be calling me a freak,ya albino eyed bitch. So ya know what I am but y'all got no clue on my abilities. Well then let me show ya hun why ya don't wanna fuck with me," she challenged.  
She used her left hand to grab the blonde's face. The woman screamed but couldn't pull back. She dropped to the ground dazed as Rogue let go. Rogue screamed and dropped to the ground gripping her head. She rolled around being assailed by the millenias of memories that made up Lillith. She felt her conciousness dropping out due to the overload. She saw Alastair approach but she was now totally helpless. He clicked something around her neck and his dark chuckles followed her into darkness. The last thing she heard was his mocking voice: "Well good thing I brought this. Now this wench will be a model sacrifice."  
So any good? Should I continue? Please review and let me know.


End file.
